1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for synchronizing the sound reproduced from a magnetic tape with the picture projected from a film by utilizing an electronic computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art systems for synchronizing the sound reproduced from a magnetic tape with the picture projected from a film are generally of the type in which the control signals recorded upon the film or tape are detected by a projector or tape recorder to attain the synchronization of the sound with the picture. There have been also proposed various audiovisual equipments of the type reproducing the sound in synchronization with the picture, but there must be provided a very complex mechanism for selectively reproducing the sound or projecting the picture or controlling the fast forward, and fast rewind of the magnetic tape and film simultaneously or independently of each other or controlling the still picture projection.